The silver blade
by The Illusional Chick
Summary: "And to a man whom I have no interest in because he is married to a wife and has a daughter two year and a son seven years younger than me? Why would my eyes stray to him?" she called behind her. "Because his second youngest son Ezio is your new friend" Sidonie smirked
1. Chapter 1

Sido looked around the new Villa her family just bought. "Papa it's beautiful" she said. She loved the smell of the new wood and looked around. The gardens were huge and the rooms massive. She blushed when she saw her room was on a balchony near some tree's used for herbal remedies and had been filled with everything she would require to make the remidies.

"Yes Mio dio," Her father laughed at her. "It's quite different from France isn't it? Something you would enjoy better?" he asked.

"Papa, I love France. When we agreed to move to _Firanze_ it was for the fact I thought there would be blossoms everywhere" Sido said recalling their many talks on the subject.

"Where has your fool of a brother gone? I thought I told him to be back by now!" Her father was impatient with her brother Angelo. He looked at her and Sido sighed knowing that he knew that she knew where he was.

"Gone to see a pretty girl in town" she blushed making her father laugh. "Perphas on his father's inheritance of looks" she added to stop him.

They heard the door to the front open and Angelo strolled in. "Ca Va mon soeur?" He asked his sister.

"Ca Va. Tres bien mon frere. Where have you been?" she asked switching back to Itallian.

"I was doing the job father asked of me concerning our order." Right the brotherhood, she remembered even as a child that the brotherhood took place over family in most of the members but not in hers.

"Good. Did you see Giovanni?" Her father asked.

"Si, he said that he and his family would be honoured to join us. Sidonie why are you blushing?" Angelo answered before he asked.

"Because of the pretty girl you saw dear brother. I think I will have to change my into my dress. Trousers and shirts of men are not supposed to be worn to formal parties are they?" she asked dismissing herself.

"The blue silk one with green trims sister. They bring out your eyes" Angelo called after her.

"And to a man whom I have no interest in because he is married to a wife and has a daughter two year and a son seven years younger than me? Why would my eyes stray to him?" she called behind her.

"Because his second youngest son is your friend"


	2. Chapter 2

Sido changed her dress pining her hair up with a wooden clip and flowers entwined with her hair, when she came to shoes she decided to go her own way and put on old leather boot's tying up the string and making sure her boot's couldn't be seen when she walked. Sido went out to the courtyard walking around examining the new flowers placed in by the fountain that trickled, she picked a lotus flower and counting the different medicines that could be made with this type of flower and as many poisons it took life from.

She heard someone behind her as she turned Angelo was leaning against the wall of the stone courtwall smiling amused by her bewitching face of an angel, she smiled as he looked her up and down. "You've grown so much since the little girl who would beg mama for stories" Angelo said shaking his head.

"Forgive me brother I was but a young girl" she said speaking like a lady of noblility though they were far from that but assassin's had to relax some time as well.

"The guests have arrived and father wants you to greet them," he smirked.

"Oh? And where are you going?" Sido teased her brother.

"There are some...matters that concern some people" she nodded knowing what he meant but threw her hands up in frustration.

"But why tonight? I hate parties and I feel better when you are there" She pointed out.

Angelo took his sister and sat her down by th fountain. "I wasn't supposed to give you this until our birthday but you obviously need some comfort" he pulled out a silver chain with a simple silver heart on it with a diamond centered in the middle.

An engagement necklace that was familiar. "It was mama's and now yours, it's called La belle dame" he slid it around her neck Sido glowed with glow they sat like that for a few minutes holding each others gazes as there was a cough at the door.

"Children your father requested your presence" The cook Marian said.

Sido nodded as the got up Marian had travelled with them since France and knew the two were overprotective of each other. Sido stood straight up as the two entered the dining hall and saw a woman with a young girl and three men with a small pale boy smiling. Sido looked as they all watched her father who was smiling like she had never seen him, he gestured all around to say they could do whatever they want.

"Just don't risk the lady of the house's anger" he whispered to the men.

Sido rolled her eyes. "You got married again, Marcello?" Giovanni asked.

Maria spotted her and smiled knowing Sido's game. "Papa if I am the lady of the house than you know full well that what ever I say to the housing arrangements go because my dear sir you are terrible at anything domestic" Sido said coming up behind him.

Angelo stuck behind watching the two as her father jumped at her voice.

He turned hugging her and holding her close to present her to the family. "This is my daughter Sidonie" she smiled and greeted them all.

But her face lingered on the second son. His name was Ezio wasn't it? He kissed her hand as he greeted her.

"Ezio" he greeted flirtatious but Sido rolled her eyes used to men courting her.

Sido smiled. "Enchanting to meet you all but please call me Sido" she said.

"Dinner is served" Marian called.

Angelo escorted the girl Claudia and Sido was left to the three sons, Fredicio the oldest as she had learnt held out an arm.

"Shall we?" he said. Sido shook her head but went to the small boy.

"I am afraid I will get lost in my own house. Can you please escort me to the dinner table?" She asked gently as she held out her arm, the boy smiled at her and took it poking his tounge out at his two brothers as they walked to the diner hall.


End file.
